The Real Me
by SabZz
Summary: 'How can you love me, if this whole thing is a lie? I am a lie'  Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy,, Im goin to focus more on this story from now on! i hope you like it, review and tell me what you think!**

**i do not own the covenant (though i wish i owned reid garwin or chase crawford :/) or The gahlager academy series.. (i cant spell) i use the spy stuff from them books so you dont need to have read them to understand this :) **

**Enjoy :D xx**

**P.S. i just realised that it was missing a few bits, must have messed up when i uploaded it :/ sorry guys, hopefully its ok now :S **

**

* * *

**

I walked up the large stone steps that lead into Spencer Academy, an institute for the insanely rich or insanely smart. I was in both categories. My family is rich due to the career choices of my parents, which is top secret. I have been placed into the three top schools for exceptional students: this includes Gallagher Academy, and St. Louis, all of them focused on just how exceptional we were. Getting kicked out of all three was an achievement because the students in that field of work normally don't get pregnant in high school or set up surveillance equipment in the hottest teachers shower or get set up.

As for the pregnancy, it was a false alarm but i got kicked out for 'corrupting the young mind of tomorrow's future', in other words, i was canoodling with one of the male students.

Yes, i did put a camera in the shower head of the hottest teacher there. It was for the benefit of the female students (and some male); it's just too bad he overheard someone talking about it. I took the blame and had to move yet again.

My last school was great, and i gained a best friend whose name is Ash. He is, no doubt, one of the best 'exceptional students' i have ever met, not to mention he is very good looking. Like, Abercrombie and Fitch, good looking. I accidentally fell upon some plans about the government that were top secret while on an external examination in the south of France, so i got paid off and sent here. To this Academy that specialises in swimming and academic subjects (used for careers in medicine) instead of concealment and covert ops, it was my personal hell.

I guess i should tell you just how exceptional i am.

I have attended three private schools for spies.

I finished all the years possible in England, at the age of 13, with full marks. Yeah, I'm smart.

I am trained to lie and kill someone twenty different ways with a hair pin.

I think I'm pretty badass. Wouldn't you agree?

So while walking down the corridor to my locker, which number and combination i have memorised, i am storing information about everyone that is there. Most of which are staring.

It is lunch time so i make my way to the cafeteria to see what nondescript slop they are serving to the 'not so exceptional' students. I immediately notice a sort of ranking system within the walls.

As my eyes are scanning, i have already noted every possible exit, how many people are in this room, what could be used for weapons and while calculating the strength of most students my gaze lingers on the centre table.

At the centre table four of the most attractive men i have seen along with two pretty girls were sat talking and laughing. The two girls were sat with the boy with long hair and the one with a momma's boy face. The other two men had their backs turned so all i could see was the blonde hair and shyness of the other.

From my place near the doors i could already tell that two of them were taken (by the girls sat), the blonde one was a playa (as he kept spanking every remotely attractive girl walked past), and the other was shy, probably the youngest of the group. I had to go and find out if my predictions were true, otherwise it would bug me all day.

I looked down at what i was wearing. Not in my uniform yet, because i was given today to find my way around and unpack my things, i was still in the clothes i travelled in. my grey baggy sweatpants hung low on my hips showing the blue lace boy shorts i was wearing and my tight white vest top clinging to my curves and stopping just below my belly button and was showing the matching bra faintly. On my feet i have my grey pumps that i have renamed granddad slippers (because they remind me of them), my brown hair is tied into a messy ponytail, and i have light make-up on my not so ugly face.

I walked over to the table and sat down next the blonde boy. They all just stared at me like i was breaking the law.

"Hello, i want to ask you some questions?" i said getting straight to the point, adding more of my old English accent to my words.

Still staring at me the mocha girl answered, "Ok, shoot"

"You two are together, and so are you two?" i said pointing to each couple.

"Yeah, I'm Kate and this is pogue, and that's Sarah and Caleb." Woop! I was right!

"And you, Mr Blondie, are a playa, you think your god's gifted, and use your status at this place to your advantage?"

"Wait...what?" he answered with a shocked look on his face.

"Mmhmm, thought so," i said giving him a pointed look.

"That's Reid, he's an arrogant ass. But he grows on you." Kate interrupted again.

"Oh, that's disgusting." Blondie's face lit up with a flirtatious smirk. Did i mention i had a terribly dirty mind? "And this terribly handsome young man is the baby of the group I'm guessing?"

The group burst into fits of laughter at the boy who had turned a cute shade of red.

"That's our baby boy!" the biker dude piped up.

I'm so good at this game; I really should stop before I reveal my secret. All the information I was collecting about the harmonics within the group were stored in a little box in my memory for future use. Though I was interacting with these people I was still collecting vital information about the space surrounding me and its inhabitants. If I was going to survive here I had to have as much information as possible.

Standing up I walked behind Reid and gently laid my hands on his muscled shoulders as I felt him shiver at my touch.

"Well, I better be off. Places to see, people to do." With a wink I walked away, giving my walk a little sexiness, upon seeing the gaze belonging to the blonde rebel, firmly on my bottom.

Reflective surfaces rock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its been a while! but here is the next chapter! **

**please review! i dont know what people think of this story, should i carry on? :/ **

**enjoy xx**

* * *

Later that day, I was unpacking my things into my -not so single- room. Pushing my bag full of weapons and various other equipment into my wardrobe, my roommate decided to walk in.

"Oh, hey! You must be my new roommate, my names Lucy." No, I'm an axe murderer waiting to feast on your blood. People here are so stupid.

The girl had long straight blonde hair and eyes rimmed in thick black liner. She was wearing her spencer uniform though it didn't look right, due to her gothic accessories.

"Hey, I'm Jenifer Bond, call me Jen for short." I said with a sweet smile. Ok, not all of what I said was correct, I am called Jenifer, but my last name is McGraw. Obviously I can't keep my actual last name so they let me choose. Bad idea on their part to be honest, they should know I would come up with a cliché name. It doesn't help that when I say my name my English accent becomes more noticeable.

"Me and some friends are going out to the local bar, then to some clubs in town, in about two hours, you wanna come?" though her image shouts scary and depressed, she had the brightest smile that screamed energy!

I looked at the time, it was five o'clock. "Sure, sounds like fun." I grabbed my shower things out of a draw and headed to the door.

"Ok, meet us down in the car park at eight" she smiled and walked over to her wardrobe, "oh, another thing. You'll need a fake I.D. to get served"

"Don't worry, I have it covered" I winked and went to shower. Of course I have it covered; you don't go through years of spy training without having an array of fake passports, driving licences and F.B.I badges. I technically don't exist anyway!

After making use of the 'luxurious spa-like facilities' as the brochure over-exaggerated, I walked back to my dorm clad only in my towel. When I arrived back at my dorm I looked at the time, it was seven o'clock, an hour to go so I put my iPod into my docking station and set it on shuffle. I quickly dried my hair so my shiny brunette locks gently curled to my waist, while the song 'frisky by Tinnie Tempah' blasts out with full bass on. I selected a matching set of red lacy underwear and put them on. Matching underwear just makes me feel good. The beat set it and i dancing crazily around the room.

The song changes to 'Ally and AJ – potential break up song' as I settle to put my make-up on. I rim my eyes with black liner and mascara; apply a light foundation and a clear lip gloss. Looking at the time I only have ten minutes to get dressed and go downstairs.

Quickly, I rummage through my wardrobe and find a dress Ash got me before I left. The dress was black, low cut and short, but not tight, it was loose and I teamed it up with a silver buckle waist belt and my five inch black stilettoes. I also have a thigh Hollister with my gun, never be unprepared. I put on my silver cross necklace and silver bracelet, shut off my speakers, grabbed my bag and iPod and set out the door.

Ring…ring…ring…ring

"Hello?" I say not recognising the number.

"Oh hey it's Lucy! Change of plans, can you meet us at Nicky's please?"

"How did you get my number?" knowing that only one person and the agency has my number I worry.

"oh, I got it off your phone when you were in the shower, you know, in case I needed to get in touch with you, like now" she said so innocently, it was hard to be angry at her. Yeah, there's nothing creepy about someone snooping around your phone when you leave the room. This place is terrible.

"Ok, yeah I'll just put it in my satnav, bye." I threw my phone in my bag.

I make my way to a group of people gathering in the middle of the car park, and realise they are surrounding my baby.

"If I see one finger-mark on her I'm going to chop your finger off using my keys." I blurt out before I remember these people don't know I'm a trained killer and stop myself from adding 'I've done it before'. Which is true, I have, stupid private school 'daddy pays for my drugs' guy, thought he could turn me on by slamming me against my car and roaming his filthy hands on the paintwork. Let's just say, he has a few less limbs now.

"Well, aren't we feisty, I like the bodywork baby, and I'm not just talking about the car?" A sleazy guy with shoulder length hair walks towards me. I have already calculated his height, weight, strength and attitude by now.

"Too bad I don't like yours; I suggest you remove yourself from my air space, before I make your bodywork even worse than it is." His friend's give a collective 'oooooo' which makes me chuckle. While he's bitching to his friends I climb into my black Aston martin DB9 and plug in my iPod. I turn to a song called 'you're the designers, were the deciders' by NotAdvised and English band I love. Turning up the volume full and the bass high, I wind my windows down and put my foot down. On the country roads, I drive well over the speed limit, letting the music pull me in.

As the music changes to a song that has one of the worst memories I have attached, 'Red-Forever', the satnav takes me to a small pub car park. I enter not slowing my speed, and hand-brake Park which makes the car slide into place next to a black hummer, which seems to be unloading passengers.

I let my head fall onto the steering wheel as I try rid my mind of the images that haunt me, whenever I'm reminded of that night.

I rip my iPod out and check my makeup in the mirror. Climbing out of my baby I notice the contents of the hummer were all staring at me in shock. I notice the tall blonde rebel and realise it's the whole gang from lunch.

"You drive this?" blondy looks at the car in disbelief, "like that? In those?" pointing to my shoes.

"Yes, is that a problem?" I smile flirtatiously at him as he looks up at me as his disbelieve turns into lust.

"Damn, that's hot." I ignore him and say hello to the rest of the guys and girls, and turn to walk inside.

I click the alarm on. A small piece of plastic sitting just underneath my left bra strap will send small electrical shots through me if my car is violated, but no alarm will sound outside. Pretty cool, yeah? No, it fucking hurts!

Hearing the boys talk about Reid's pathetic flirting I sway my hips a little more than usual, and when I reach the door I turn over my shoulder and send a little cheeky wink his way. He sends a smirk back. No harm in teasing!


	3. Chapter 3

**another chapter today! i dont know if im goin to make this a short story with like 5 or 6 chapters or a long one.. i will have to decide. **

**any questions just let me know! **

**x**

* * *

I find Lucy and her friends on the dance floor, already drunk.

"JJEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN", really drunk. She was wearing a short skirt and tank top, she did look pretty hot, to be honest. Together we were turning a lot of male heads.

"Hey, drunk already?" she leads me to the bar and sets on her way to get me drunk.

Later when I'm more than tipsy, she puts her arm around my shoulder; "To the bar!" she takes me to the bar and shouts an order of 2 shots of tequila each and 2 pints of Carlsberg.

"Ok, on the count of three, we do both shots of tequila."

The song changes to 'commander- Kelly Rowland' and an idea pops into my head.

I see Reid across the bar, in the middle of a game, so I whisper to Lucy and we make our way over to the pool tables.

I carry the drinks as she takes her top off and hops on to the pool table messing up the game, Reid just looks confused.

With Lucy lying down I pour some salt from her belly button to her cleavage, put the shot under her chin and the lemon in her mouth. I climb up and straddle my legs over her, my gun still nicely covered up.

Looking into Reid's eyes I lick all the way up over her cleavage. I can see he's getting a bit hot under the collar. I take the shot and then kiss Lucy to get the lemon. We both start laughing and I get up and shout an order to Nicky for more shots and tell the guys around to have a go.

"Have fun, Lucy" she smiles brightly at me and laughs. "I will!"

I walk over to Reid who looks about ready to jump me, "enjoy our little show?" I press myself close to him and talk in his ear, "maybe you can lick me..." I was cut off by a painful shock in my body.

"crap, I have to go" rushing outside I notice the guy from the spencer car park on the floor unconscious with a bullet wound in his leg. Taking out my gun quickly and quietly I survey the area sobering instantly, seeing a shadowed figure near at the other side of my car. As he steps into light I recognise his features.

"Shit" he turns around and shoots; I dodge the bullet and shoot him in the heart. My aim never fails.

"Why can the secret service never do anything right!" I take out my phone and dial the recovery team. I just had got out of here as soon as possible.

I run to my car and drive back to my dorm. As soon as I unlock my room door I get pushed in and rammed against the wall.

Our heavy breathing tangling in the air, my pulse racing, the simple act sends my hormones crazy. Fist to fist combat always does. I'm surprised my previous schools didn't kick me out for violating the training rooms with either the male teachers in private practice or with a certain fellow student.

The figure pulls my leg up around him and unclips the Hollister throwing my gun to the ground, as I breathe in a sharp breath. He moves my hair off of my shoulder and I raise my chin letting him have more access to my neck as he lays tender kisses over my jawline. I unbutton his shirt as he slips my dress off, and I continue and push his jeans down. "I overheard the call from you and was in the clean-up team, you're always asking for it after you get shot at." He carries me over to my bed

"I can't help that I get off on it! You should know this by now, you are my best friend" nothing else was said from then.

We fight for dominance while we pleasure each other for a few hours, not realising the door was left open.

I woke up to the busy sounds of Lucy getting ready, for school.

I nudge the figure next to me, "Ash, get up, I have to get ready for school."

"Fuck you, it's my day off I'm staying here."

"Fine, I'll see you later" I get up and put my uniform on grab my bag and make my way to my first class.

I have no idea what class it is, nor do intend to find out right now. Making my way to the back of the room I see Reid and sit next to him.

"Hello, Blondie." I smile at him. He just frowns at me. "Wow, someone's in a mood."

"Well, it's not every day you get ditched by a bitch so they can go have sex with some random guy after they leave you practically begging for it."

"How did you know about that?"

"How could I not? The whole dorm saw, your door was open." His voice was showing a lot of emotion.

"Oh my god!" my face goes a deep red.

"So you showed the whole school what a complete slut you are, well done"

I was getting angry now and if I didn't calm down or leave I was going to inflict lots of pain on him.

"FYI, I have only had sex with 2 people, how can I be a slut? And he isn't a stranger he's my best friend, I didn't know he was going to be here, and I had to leave Nicky's for a reason I'm not at liberty to discuss. As for the door, I didn't leave it open on purpose, I'm not sick. So before you start getting all pissy with me, just remember you don't have all the facts!" I get up and storm out of the classroom and out of the school into the pouring rain.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its been a while :/ for that i apologise!**

* * *

After spending my day sat under a tree in the rain I decided to walk back to my dorm room. I showered to warm up and then my phone rang. Not my 'civilian' phone, it was my phone directly linked to the secret service. I conveniently named it my 'spy' phone.

"Agent McGraw 69." I answered.

The conversation went on, and I was ordered into the town on a last minute mission. I had to follow someone matching the description they gave me and kill them. They also gave me a list places he most likely was. I was given no more details, which is really annoying!

I quickly changed into my tight fitting -yet strangely comfortable- black leather trousers and a black vest top. I brushed my hair into a high ponytail and applied eyeliner and mascara. I attached my guns to the inside of my leather jacket and put a few cyanide tablets in the top pocket. Also, I put my 'spy' phone in my jacket pocket along with some money and a small dagger. Putting on my black 5 inch heeled ankle boots I grabbed my keys and walked to my car.

I know your probably thinking, 'how can she run away or stay quiet in heels?', but I can! We girls had to wear heels in our physical education classes once we turned fourteen, so I'm kind of a pro.

It was about eight o'clock by the time I got to the first place on my list, the local diner.

I locked my car and walked cautiously into the building. I did this while surveying possible exits, possible weapons, and sizing up most of the people inside. I noticed Blondie and his friends were sat at a table near the windows.

Windows. Damn, they could be a problem; people will see me shoot for definite. Guess I got to do it the hard way.

I took a seat in the corner and picked up the menu. While pretending to look at the small range of food they offer, I took out my phone and found the picture of the man. Unsuspiciously looking around the diner I immediately found the suspect. This may be easier than I thought.

"Hello, are you ready to order?" a woman appeared out of nowhere.

"Do you serve alcohol here?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course, anything in particular?"

I looked over at the man; he was handsome, shame I had to kill him.

"Yes, could you send a bottle of Budweiser to the gentleman on that table over there?" I nodded towards him, "and a shot of tequila to the Blonde womaniser, over on that table?"

She wrote it down and nodded, "Sons of Ipswich, if only I was a few years younger, that Reid Garwin is something isn't he?" the woman, who looked to be in her fifties asked.

"He's definitely something." I answered. _Prick called me a slut. Damn the prick-ish sex on legs!_

She walked away and sent the orders to the respective tables.

I kept my eye on the target as I glanced over to find Ash sat with the Ipswich sons. I walked over to them with a look of confusion on my face.

Ash was the first to look up as the rest were laughing at something he said.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing my usual mission attire.

"Guess they couldn't handle life without me," I said referring to the agency, "this shouldn't take long, see you later hot stuff" we always call each other nicknames.

I could see Reid watching me as I walk provocatively towards my target.

The man realises his free drink was courtesy of myslef, and follows me outside. I wink jokingly back at the table as they all laugh, thinking I was leading him on apart from ash, who knew the real reason.

I backed out of the door into the dark parking lot, only to have my arms caught and tied behind my back and a gun nozzle pushed into the back of my neck.

"You people are getting more and cockier, but that's ok because it's easier to kill you," His deep voice sounding close to my ear.

"Ahh, see. That's your third mistake. One was tying my hands together behind my back; the second was aiming a gun at me." I used the knife tucked into the small of my back to cut the cord, then knocked the gun from his hands as it went off aiming at the sky and held the knife to his throat.

"Now, any last words?" I asked with a sweet innocent smile gracing my face.

"It feels so good to kill Agents, it really turns me on." He started laughing and punched me in the face. I should have seen it coming really.

I started getting angrier, not only were we in a public place (good job not many people were around) but this were taking more effort than I thought.

He pulled out another gun and aimed at a woman walking by, "come any closer and I shoot." _Fuck._

Unnecessary complications.

Suddenly the gun was kicked from his hand as I took out my gun and shot him straight in his heart.

"Thanks Ash." He was walking back to me after checking the target was dead.

"No Problem, Babe." He hugged me.

I took out my phone and dialled for a clean-up team, then rang HQ.

"Agent McGraw, 69, reporting back," I waited for Boss to come on the phone as Ash looked behind us and swore. I turned around to find the Ipswich sons watching in horror. We walked slowly to them as they backed up a little.

"Target disposed." I answered the man on the phone, "Thanks for the warning about him being a jackass, and forgetting to tell me he's already killed Agents sent after him, were you trying to get me killed?" I shouted down the phone.

It all clicked into place. Why HQ called me, when I'm supposed to be on a time out, instead of Ash who was in the area. _Son of a bitch._

I flipped the phone shut and put my shaking hands on my face.

"What the FUCK!" I heard Reid shout out. I forgot they were here.

Ash grabbed my hands from my face, "that wasn't HQ, this has happened to a few agents already. A warning was sent out the other day; you must not have got it! I'm so sorry, I should have warned you myself." He pulled me into another hug completely ignoring the others.

"It's ok, I'm ok. I should talk to them." I nodded to the sons'.

"Well I'm heading back, so I'll call you sometime." He walked away.

The guys looked at me with a mix of confusion and fear.

"How much of that did you see?"

_This is going to be a long night._


End file.
